<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>" but what if it was the same universe?- " by The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576931">" but what if it was the same universe?- "</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid'>The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric And Cats, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Alchemy ( Unless used like a quirk ), Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Attempted Murder, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Cats, Chaos, Childhood Trauma, Confused Naegi Makoto, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Everyone Is Gay, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Loss of Parent(s), Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Not A Fix-It, Parental Roy Mustang, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Talking To Dead People, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tired Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Tumblr Memes, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), U.A. High School (My Hero Academia), Weapons, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>q: What if fma, mha, and dr were in the same universe?</p><p>a: chaos ensues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Edward Elric and Makoto Naegi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" We're getting a few new classmates, Some of them are simple transfers but the rest are foreigners. "</p><p>For one Izuku Midoriya, life could either be a <em>bit </em>better with more shelter from bullying, or could go down the drain he's clutching onto for dear goddamn life.</p><p>The new students could be decent, hell, one might even punch Bakugo, he thought, looking up toward a blonde that was projected on the screen. Said blonde looked as though they didn't want to be here and was a second away from walking the hell out.</p><p>A knock shook him from his thoughts, and he watched as a short, spikey brown haired boy walked into class and bowed.</p><p>" My name is Makoto Naegi, My quirk is Shell. I hope we all get along! " He chimed cheerfully.</p><p>Makoto Naegi, His quirk, Shell. The user can put a dome, close to that of a chicken egg, around parts of their body. The shell is hard to break through but once done is as brittle as thin ice. </p><p>As the boy took his seat, another knock came from the door.</p><p>" Edward Elric. " He said simply, taking his seat without another word.</p><p>Edward Elric, His quirk, Automail. User can turn entire parts of their body into a working steel limb. Overuse of quirk can result in the user's most used body part to go completely numb temporarily.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeah no, he's already going through the pipes and the sewer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>literally just ed pov / third person pov until I decide otherwise ahahdnfn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he sat down, the greenette ( who was hopefully different from the other greenette he knew ) let out a long sigh and casually faceplanted into his desk.</p><p>He looked to the kid in the desk next to him, who had arrived before him. <em>The egg guy, huh? Gotta wonder how many kids called him a chicken before he transfered. </em>The chicken in question was intent on paying attention<em>, </em>a thing Ed mentally replied to with <em>paying attention? never knew him.</em></p><p>Infront of him was.. Jesus, this guy is a literal explosion, isn't he? His hair spiked out and he constantly had an aura of " <strong>dont fuck with me </strong>" around him.</p><p>He decided to get to know paying attention, so he didn't fail shit instantly</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>1-A, 8:30, Monday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alien Queen added Makoto Naegi, Edward Elric!</em>
</p><p>pikachu: sup</p><p>Edward Elric: i- you guys are on your phones during this- </p><p>spider-man: yeah we're the local himbos dw we'd fail anyway</p><p>Edward Elric: mood</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Maybe life away from everyone won't be as bad as he and Al thought.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>another short chapter because I'm on two percent and driving to therapy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>